Post Blue
by Blackdove085
Summary: I was never one to lie to myself. Never thought it would help me in the future really. But things do change I guess, I seem to stop caring more and more. One thing I know for certain though is that what me and Katniss Everdeen have is something strange. But we both like things that, broken and confused. As my mother would say. Who needs it fixed when it's sometimes better broken


**Hello everyone as you guys can see I am finally back. After my long hiatus of ideas I a presenting you with what may be a new story. Now this one isn't like my usual stories of Cato being with Katniss. But this is a story with one of my Original Characters. I have never really showed you a complete story with their thoughts and feelings only or for you guys to get to know them. Now this story is what I think should've happened. I didn't like Katniss and Peeta getting married and I also think Katniss and Gale shouldn't be together because of Katniss' thoughts about him. My main reason for why I don't like Peeta and Katniss together is because I think Katniss made herself think she loved him when really she just thought that was what she had to do because people wanted her and Peeta to be together. What I would've preferred is her getting with someone who was from her District she didn't have a close relationship with but slowly formed one. Plus in the first book a where Katniss blacked out a guy her age caught her. **

**Now I'll introduce you to my character. His name is Eden Cipris and he is from District 12's Seam along with the same age as Katniss and tall. Now is time for the band's music I got inspired by. Placebo is the bands name and if you know about them and their music once you read the Prelude you'll understand how I got this idea from their music.**

* * *

_It's in the water baby,  
It's in the pills that bring you down,  
It's in the water baby,  
It's in your bag of golden brown,  
It's in the water baby,  
It's in your frequency,  
It's in the water baby,  
It's between you and me._

It's in the water baby,  
It's in the pills that pick you up,  
It's in the water baby,  
It's in the special way we fuck,  
It's in the water baby,  
It's in your family tree,  
It's in the water baby,  
It's between you and me.

**Placebo-Post Blue**

* * *

What most people didn't understand about the after effects of the war was that everyone felt lost or some thought they could bring back the lives we used to have but in better condition. But only all of those ideas were a false hope we gave each other. Just because we didn't have the Hunger Games anymore won't change how Districts like One and Two thought about us from the lower Districts. But I was glad that the Victors decided not to give the Capitol what they gave us.

I can still smell the smoke and burning flesh the day the Capitol bombed 12. Peeta wasn't the only one who lost everything that he had close. I can still remember how I had to run with my shirt over my mouth to prevent smoke burning my throat and nose as I would breath. How my eyes burned and watered. But the worst of all was the after effects. I didn't want to stay underground like a mole and didn't have the money to move to a different district so I had no choice but to come back to 12. But I couldn't stay in the Seam, not with all of the bones of people I used to know. I would just sleep at different peoples houses and it was like that for a couple months.

Until Katniss cam along, I knew who she was like everyone in District 12. I was the one who caught her when she was about to pass out when her sister was drawn. She just would stay in her house or go off to the woods and would rarely walk into the District. I was trying to find a place to sleep for the night but people that day kept telling me no. Katniss over heard me and invited me to stay with her since I was homeless. That was what started our strange relationship.

It started simply as me being her house mate, sleeping in my own room. I had nightmares like most people who was effected by the rebellion. I always had nightmares. They were mainly about everything I say and people I started to get to know going up in flames. It was always flames in my dreams never anything different. I started to write my nightmares out so I wouldn't keep thinking about them. Then I moved to sharing a room with her because she wanted someone with her to wake her up from hers. We both agree not to talk about them, I wasn't one who enjoyed talking anyways.

Then our relationship became sexual. The events that lead up to me and Katniss to fuck each other. We both never tried to stop it though, no matter what happened between us. We just had a special way that we had sex together, I knew it was her and she knew it was me when we would screw. She would still see Peeta, she once told me she didn't see Peeta that often though. It just slowly stop though, she only would when he came over to give her cheese buns.

I don't know why she chose me, she doesn't even know herself. She told me I wasn't like Gale who had fire that lived off of rage. I was even more different than Peeta because I wasn't gentle. What Sae told me she thought Katniss' reason was because I was just as broke as she was and maybe I might just put both of us back together again. I don't care about her reason all I know is that my relationship with Katniss was a strange one but I wouldn't change it any other way.

**Who needs to be fixed when sometimes it's best to remain broken, that what my mother used to always say to me.**


End file.
